


Waiting For You

by claire_redfield



Series: Crimson and Clover [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Meetings, just gals potentially being pals, more tags to come, will be apart of a larger series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claire_redfield/pseuds/claire_redfield
Summary: The calm before the storm. May 3rd, 1998, Barry holds one of his signature work barbecue's and Claire meets the newest and youngest addition to S.T.A.R.S: Rebecca Chambers. Claire just can't shake the butterfly feeling she gets when she sees her, and can't get her out of her mind. But does Rebecca even like other women?They have two months until an unknown evil rears its ugly head- two months to get to know each other and to see where their hearts lie.A re-write of an older fic, Head Over Heels.





	Waiting For You

May 3rd, 1998.

The drive to Barry’s house was excruciating only due to the fact that it meant she had to interact with multiple people only her brother was close with. Every year when Chris announced the date and time they had to arrive to his coworker’s summer barbecue it felt like a part of her soul wilted.

Don’t get her wrong, she loved Barry and his family - they were like her own, but keeping up with everyone during these events was difficult. She was a newly enrolled college student among adults and usually assumed the role of babysitter, during these barbeques, especially in earlier years. What could she possibly share among guests other than “school’s going ok, yeah work’s alright”? At least Moira and Polly knew what Pokemon was.

Claire sank down into her seat at the passenger’s side, arms crossed. She watched each house zip by one by one and sighed in defeat when the car came to a slow hault. No point in complaining if you’ve already done this a million times, best to just suck it up and have some fun.

“Alright!” Chris started in a bright tone, “Barbecue and beer here we come!” He took his keys out of the ignition and pocketed them, giving his younger sister a goofy grin. She rolled her eyes and smiled back. He really did love being with his coworkers.

It’s one of the things Claire has always admired about her older brother. His love and compassion could move mountains.

They both exited the vehicle and made their way to the front door. The Burton’s house wasn’t very fancy, but it was still nice, and it suited them. It was old-fashioned and comforting, which could also describe Barry himself.

Chris rang the doorbell.  
A moment passed by as they waited for someone to answer. They heard voices and laughter and eventually muffled footsteps approaching the door.

“Chris! Claire! Glad you two could make it,” Barry bellowed after answering the door, “Come in, I just put the ‘dogs on the grill and Brad’s setting up badminton.” As they both set foot into the house people greeted them loudly and excitedly which prompted Chris to do the same and Claire to grin and wave sheepishly. Both Richard and Edward came over to hug and give bro slaps to Chris’ back, the three of them bantering until Jill made her way over to give him a hug that lasted a little longer than most would expect. Ed elbowed Richard and they exchanged looks which suggested what everyone was thinking, but before either of them could say anything, Chris pushed them away and made his way to the kitchen attempting to hide his embarrassment.

As all of this transpired, Claire had been glued to her spot on the door mat. She watched the men as they walked, hooting and hollering at each other and she joyfully scanned the crowd of people around the kitchen island. They were all like one big family. She could recognize everyone except for one person in particular. 

Claire’s heart leapt out of her chest. The person she had never met before was a girl with short brown hair, neatly framing her face, and big, wonderful brown eyes. There was such a warmth about her that just seemed to radiate across the room- or was that just the heat rising in Claire’s cheeks? She just couldn’t tear her eyes away from her.

The girl in question was most certainly the brand new addition to the S.T.A.R.S. team. Chris had told Claire some few weeks ago that they hired a medic and mentioned that she was around her age, sprouting curiosity in Claire’s mind. She hadn’t realized until now that there definitely was a huge possibility of meeting her here today.

There was a burst of laughter coming from the girl’s direction, shaking Claire from her trance.  
She was staring. 

Luckily the laughter was not caused by her staring but only because Jill had started up a conversation with the medic and someone said something funny. Claire swallowed and let out a deep breath to gather herself. 

As if on cue two excited little girls ran into the house from the back yard shrieking with happiness. 

“Claire, Claire, Claire!!” the two of them shouted excitedly as they started tugging at the hem of her black leather jacket.

“Hey there girls! What’s up?” Claire said with a smile, crouching down to meet Moira and Polly at eye-level. Polly giggled before she looked over to a shy Moira and nudged her a little. Moira gave her a look and sucked in a breath, which earned a raised eyebrow from Claire until she finally spoke up.

“Did you bring the Pikachu game?” Moira said timidly.

“Oh!!” She completely forgot about the weight in her pocket until now. Claire fished her gameboy out from her jacket and held it out to them carefully, “You bet I did! But before I give this to you two, you better promise me you’ll take turns. We don’t want this breaking during an argument now, do we?” The girls nodded and beamed at her. She handed the device to Polly and ruffled Moira’s hair.

“Good. Go have fun!” They giggled and she watched with a light smile as they ran off with her prized possession. _“Please god don’t let them break it…”_ She prayed mentally before venturing off into the kitchen to eat whatever was out. Everyone had already moved to the backyard.

There was a nice selection of fruit sitting out on a colorful tray, with chips filled into equally as colorful bowls.

Claire’s eyes scanned the fruit, and she chose some grapes over slightly dried out apple slices. She chewed thoughtfully on one of the purple berries and let her mind wander. School and tattoo ideas cycled through her head but somehow she ended up coming back to the grapes and wondered exactly how many she could fit into her mouth.

Claire looked around to see if anyone could be watching and when the coast was clear she detached a handful from their stems and shoveled them in. She chuckled to herself about how ridiculous this was and prepared to pop more in until the patio door suddenly slid open. Her attention quickly snapped toward the sound and her eyes were met with the wonderful girl once again. Their eyes locked and she choked on about 28 grapes that were sitting dormant in her oral cavity. What a goddamn fool she was.

The nasty gagging sounds coming from Claire made the new girl jump and run straight over with a look of pure alarm.

“Oh my god are you ok!?” the girl worriedly stretched out her hands and tried to get a better look at what was going on with Claire, but before she could do anything Claire waved away the other’s hands and shook her head in alarm, shouting something completely incomprehensible and leaving the girl in a panic. In the midst of Claire’s horrifying choking sounds the girl finally grabbed the trash bin out from under the kitchen sink and held it in front of Claire, who quickly spit them all out. The girl made a face at the amount of fruit that left the other’s mouth and she wondered to herself what in the hell Claire was thinking. Fortunately the crisis was averted and everyone was safe.

But unfortunately that left confrontation.

Claire wished she had died on the spot. Her grape idea was not meant for public viewing.

Claire’s face lifted from the view of inside the bin and the sad grapes to the face of her “savior”. The girl gave an awkward smile, and Claire gave one in return. For a moment the two had no idea what to do before the cutie in front of her let out a tiny burst of giggles that shook her shoulders. The trash bin shook in her hands as she giggled even more. What a silly situation they had caught themselves in!

The wonderful sound made Claire realize that this kind of thing just happens sometimes. Maybe not this in particular, but just embarrassing things you do in front of cute people in general. On the bright side, no one else witnessed what had happened. Especially not Chris. God, if Chris had seen this he wouldn’t let her live it down for the rest of her life. That’s what siblings are for, but not in a million years would she want to give him that satisfaction.

Her worries melted away and she joined in with the laughter. The whole atmosphere had changed completely, and she felt kind of amazing which was a nice contrast with the previous please-kill-me feeling.

“Wow, oh jeez,” the girl said as their laughter died down, “That is one hell of a way to meet someone!” Claire gave a little embarrassed nod.

“Well if you’re gonna make a first impression, better make it a big one eh?”

The girl let out another beautiful sound at her remark which made Claire smile.

“I guess so! With first impressions aside, I should probably introduce myself now too huh?” She held out her hand over the bin she was still holding and beamed. “The name’s Rebecca Chambers, I work in Rear Security for the Bravo team as a medic.”

“Claire Redfield,” Claire said as she shook Rebecca’s hand. Soft…

“Oh, you must be Chris’ sister,” Rebecca said as she pulled her hand out from Claire’s and back on the bin, “Chris talks a lot about you.”

Claire blushed again and leaned up against the counter next to them. Hopefully he hadn’t told any too embarrassing stories about her. “He’s talked about you too. You’re 18 right? Must’ve taken a lot of work to get where you are, I’m surprised they let someone as young as you join.”

Rebecca chuckled and looked away shyly, a light shade of pink dusting her cheeks. “It surprises me too, honestly. It shouldn’t considering as to how far I’ve progressed with my academics but it’s hard to not feel that way sometimes. Especially since everyone in STARS is a lot more experienced in the field than I am.” She watched Claire toy with a pin on the front of her leather jacket. She started again with a nervous chuckle, “Not to mention the fact that everyone is so much older than me.”

Before Claire could say anything, Barry poked his head inside through the patio door and called for Rebecca. “Sorry to interrupt you ladies, but I needed those patties out here 5 minutes ago! People are getting hungry.” Barry’s head disappeared outside and the door slid shut.

“Whoops!” Rebecca said as she rushed the trash bin back to the cupboard under the sink. She made for the soap and began washing her hands before she retrieved a tray of neatly shaped uncooked beef patties from the refrigerator.

“Can’t get in the way of Barry and his patty making.” Claire said with a playful smile. Rebecca laughed as she made her way towards the patio door.

“Apparently not.”

The rest of the evening only went up from there.  
As always, Barry had done an amazing job with the food, and guests were having a blast playing at the net. A few times Jill had to run over to the neighbors’ to retrieve rogue birdies that others were too afraid to claim in fear of embarrassment… 

All throughout the evening Claire and Rebecca would spark up a few conversations together, and play on the same team during rounds of badminton with the others. When they weren’t together they would be stealing looks at each other even from across the yard or when they were talking to other people. Occasionally they would do something silly if they caught each other looking in case either of them looked bored.

There was no denying that they felt drawn to each other, and it was as if the universe knew it too. Or maybe it was just the fact that they were the only adults there who couldn’t drink yet, thus basically being the only sober adults. And to top it off, they were assigned the job of babysitting.

Neither of them minded, though. Usually Claire had to do this alone in the past, and now she had a buddy her own age to be with in these trying times. And to think that if she ended up not tagging along with Chris this time around, Rebecca would have been left alone with kids she doesn’t even know. 

For once, Claire was genuinely happy to be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! Like I said, I want this to be apart of a larger project, so hopefully I can keep to my promise. Shout out to Alex for editing this for me!  
> Yes I renamed it again


End file.
